Strange Dejavu
by TheWerecat
Summary: Da mesi ormai non faceva altro che subire passivamente quell’assurdità. Controverse e irrazionali esperienze, in cui le sembrava di rivivere un ricordo di qualche lontano passato, ma non suo.


A/N: Disclaimer: la maggior parte dei personaggi non appartengono a me, ma alla cara zia Rowling. Inoltre l'idea di fondo mi è stata data ascoltando il concept album dei Dream Theater, _Scenes From A Memory_, motivo per cui tra i generi ho inserito anche "Songfiction".

Questa storia non è stata scritta a fini di lucro.

* * *

_Every time I close my eyes  
There's another vivid surprise  
Another whole life waiting  
Chapters unfinished, fading_

Il pavimento era coperto di eleganti e sobrie mattonelle di un bianco accecante.

Anche i muri spogli erano di recente stati ripassati con una mano di vernice candida.

L'intero arredamento di quella scintillante stanza si limitava a sette sedie dall'aspetto semplice, quasi severo, tre delle quali accomodate a ridosso della parete alla destra della porta d'ingresso, le altre quattro su quella a sinistra e da un tavolino tripode, anch'esso smaltato di bianco, che sosteneva sette diverse riviste, posizionate accuratamente l'una sopra l'altra. Non vi era un angolino che sbordasse dalla struttura complessiva perfettamente parallelepipeda. Nell'ultima parete si imponeva l'unico elemento pigmentato, e tuttavia tutt'altro che allegro, di quel singolare ambiente: una massiccia porta d'acciaio cromato, sulla cui sommità era posta una targa in ottone, recante la scritta "Studio di psichiatria e psicanalisi del Dr. Nicholas Logan Scott".

L'intenso odore di creosoto e altri antisettici riempiva l'aria.

Lydia arricciò il nasino a punta, evidentemente contrariata dall'impressionante freddezza e dalla sterilità maniacale di quella sala d'aspetto. Già non sopportava di essere stata costretta a recarsi lì, da uno strizzacervelli, in più il trovarsi tra quelle quattro desolatissime mura le dava ancora di più sui nervi.

Aborriva palesemente tutto in quella sala, a partire dalla luce completamente artificiale che si rifletteva su ogni oggetto, moltiplicandosi d'intensità tanto da risultare dolorosa per gli occhi, fino alla ragione per cui era lì: le sue anormali e quanto mai scellerate visioni. Da mesi ormai non faceva altro che subire passivamente quell'assurdità. Controverse e irrazionali esperienze, in cui le sembrava di rivivere un ricordo di qualche lontano passato, ma non suo.

La ragazza protagonista dei dejà vu poteva assomigliarle caratterialmente e anche per svariati aspetti fisici. Erano più o meno della stessa statura e persino alcuni tratti somatici si richiamavano. Ma la cosa più sorprendentemente analoga tra Lydia e quella sconosciuta erano gli occhi: avevano gli stessi identici occhi grandi, curiosi e di un'insolita sfumatura dorata.

Di certo, comunque, quell'adolescente che tanto le somigliava non poteva essere lei, per due evidenti motivi: viveva in tutta un'altra epoca, dove non esisteva l'elettricità e dove si scriveva ancora con le piume sulla pergamena e, secondo, era una _strega._

O almeno così le era parso di cogliere da quelle poche immagini sfocate che riusciva a rammentare quando riemergeva da quello stato di trance.

Era anche quello il saliente motivo per cui alla fine aveva scelto di assecondare le insistenze della madre a farsi visitare da questo psicanalista, per cercare di interpretare tali sconnessi fotogrammi e dar loro un senso, oppure decretare pubblicamente la propria perdita di senno.

Ora che si trovava in quella sala d'attesa così dannatamente atona e irreale per la sua pulizia meticolosa, quasi maniacale, Lydia trovava ampiamente conferma ai suoi dubbi per le infervorate parole della madre a proposito del grande carisma e della vivace personalità del fantomatico dottore. Per di più, essendo lì a rigirarsi i pollici, mangiucchiarsi le unghie, grattarsi pigramente il sopracciglio sinistro e contemplarsi le scarpe più o meno da quaranta minuti, si stava davvero spazientendo.

D'un tratto, quando ormai aveva perso la speranza di entrare nello studio, la porta si aprì e ne uscì una donnetta sulla quarantina inoltrata dal viso pasciuto, con uno sguardo vacuo e un sorriso disorientato, che, con passo ondulante ed incerto, si diresse verso l'uscio, inciampò, riprese a barcollare e sparì oltre alla candida porta.

Interrogandosi silenziosamente sugli arcani motivi che avrebbero potuto spingere quella signora ad andarsene in quello stato, ritornò a guardare sconcertata il terapista.

Era un uomo sorprendentemente giovane.

Avrà avuto più o meno la sua stessa età, considerò Lydia, o al massimo qualche anno in più e, doveva ammetterlo, non poteva proprio dar torto alla madre quando le aveva assicurato la bella presenza del dottore.

I capelli biondi erano tenuti un po' lunghi, legati sulla nuca in un piccolo codino, sebbene alcune seriche ciocche sfuggissero, andando a scendere sul viso, accarezzando ora un pallido orecchio, ora una guancia esangue, ora un labbro sottile e ben disegnato. Ma ciò che più l'affascinava di quella figura statuaria non erano tanto i lineamenti così raffinati e nemmeno le spalle larghe e i muscoli scolpiti, bensì gli occhi. Grigi come fumo. Tenebrosi. Irrequieti.

Erano come calamite, non poteva fare a meno di fissarli con le sue iridi dorate, così diverse eppure così affini.

Per nulla turbato da quell'attenta analisi, il dottore al vederla sembrò illuminarsi e la accolse con un più che mai seducente sorriso.

- La signorina Longshore, suppongo…-

- Precisamente. – fece lei, senza riuscire a staccare lo sguardo da quegli incantevoli occhi.

- Prego, prego… si accomodi pure. – continuò il dottor Scott, indicandole cortesemente l'interno dell'ufficio con un gesto della mano.

Non appena Lydia varcò la soglia, si accorse di quanto si era sbagliata a giudicarlo, mentre sedeva nella sala d'aspetto, irrequieta.

Lo studio era, infatti, esattamente l'opposto dell'antisettica e anonima stanza che lo precedeva.

Le pareti erano ornate da decine di scaffali e mensole traboccanti di libri. Il pavimento era in legno intarsiato con fitti motivi geometrici, ripresi qua e là da svariati tappeti variopinti che lo coprivano, conferendogli un aspetto bizzarro, come avrebbe potuto fare un vecchio vestito, logoro in più punti addosso ad una bambina smorfiosa e di elevata estrazione sociale. Un allegro fuocherello crepitava nel caminetto incassato nel muro frontestante alla porta, in mezzo a due ampie vetrate, che erano oscurate da scure tende paramentali, inorpellate da drappi e rifinimento dorati. Questi pesanti cortinaggi, che lasciavano filtrare appena un fioco barbaglio di luce, unitamente all'alto soffitto, donavano alla sala un tocco di vetustà e lusso, tipici delle antiche e altolocate corti medievali, che a Lydia facevano ricordare qualche film degli anni '80 che aveva visto di recente alla tv. A fare da contrasto a quest'idea di antiquato, al centro della sala troneggiavano due canapè in pelle nera, l'uno dirimpetto all'altro, al lato dei quali si ergeva un impianto stereo di ultima generazione, dotato di giradischi, mangianastri, lettore CD ed MP3 e quant'altro. Guardandosi attorno con più attenzione, Lydia poté focalizzare anche che, nei pochi angoli che non fossero riempiti da tracimanti librerie, stravaganti quadri o targhe di riconoscimento di vari enti di ricerca nel campo della psicologia, erano collocate delle casse di diverse dimensioni, da cui usciva musica classica – le sembrò di riconoscere una sonata di Brahms – che ammantava l'intero locale, saturando ogni centimetro cubo d'aria. Un effetto Dolby Surround davvero eccezionale.

Di primo acchito, quello studio non poteva che apparirgli straordinario nel suo complesso susseguirsi di elementi nuovi e antichi, sapientemente accostati.

Aveva buon gusto lo strizzacervelli, doveva concederglielo.

- Alquanto eccentrico, non trova anche lei, signorina Longshore? -

La voce calda e suadente del dottor Scott la riscosse da quell'attenta analisi della stanza.

- A dire il vero io avrei in mente tutto un altro genere di aggettivazione per descrivere questo studio. – ritrose lei, sentendosi tuttavia colta sul fatto.

- Per esempio? – fece il terapista, con educata curiosità.

- Mmm… curioso, atipico, sbalorditivo, originale, fuori dal comune… -

- Andiamo – la interruppe lui, sorridendo – so bene ciò che passa per la testa ai miei pazienti quando varcano questa soglia, lo posso leggere nei loro occhi, come lo leggo ora nei suoi. Sa, ho scelto intenzionalmente di creare questo abisso tra un ambiente e l'altro. Diciamo che è un primo test psicologico. Mi piace esaminare le diverse reazioni dei soggetti al netto cambiamento di luce, colori, clima e tutto delle due stanze. Le assicuro che è un esperimento davvero interessante, alle volte persino esilarante. -

- E, mi dica, cosa di preciso legge nei miei occhi riguardo a tutto questo? – lo sollecitò, scettica.

- Di preciso, dice? – scherzò lui, il ghigno che andava pian piano allargandosi sul suo viso seducente.

- Già. – rispose Lydia, abbozzando anche lei un sorriso di sfida.

- Molto bene. Lei, Lydia Tara Longsohre, non era affatto d'accordo con sua madre sulla sua necessità di andare da uno "strizzacervelli_"_. Tuttavia, dopo mesi di strenua resistenza, ha infine ceduto alla sua volontà, pur non credendo ad una parola della sua genitrice sul mio conto. Nel momento in cui ha messo piede nella sala d'aspetto, così sterile e agghiacciante, ha trovato conferma a tutta la sua sfiducia e i suoi preconcetti. Eppure, appena si è aperta la porta del mio studio e lei vi ha sbirciato all'interno, ha cominciato a ricredersi sul mio conto, pur domandandosi i perché dell'enorme differenza tra la prima e la seconda stanza. -

Era incredibile con quanta accuratezza avesse descritto le sue considerazioni, quasi parola per parola. Lydia non poté impedirsi di chiedersi con un certo imbarazzo se dal suo sguardo avesse inteso anche cosa avesse pensato sul _suo _conto e non solo su quello dell'arredamento.

- Ah, già… pensa anche io abbia studiato la disposizione di mobili e soprammobili con irreprensibile gusto… - aggiunse un momento dopo l'analista, evidentemente compiaciuto di quest'ultima affermazione che andava a completare il quadro dei pensieri della ragazza.

Questa rimase interdetta dalla perspicacia e l'attenzione per i dettagli che dimostrava quello strizzacervelli. Aveva dell'inverosimile. Quasi quasi stava rivalutando la scarsa opinione che aveva sempre avuto di quel mestiere, essendo lei una donna di scienza.

- Dunque – ricominciò lui immediatamente, con aria d'un tratto fattasi distaccata e accademica – qual è il motivo della sua visita? -

- Ero convinta che una persona competente e capace come lei si informasse di questo genere di cose prima di accettare un appuntamento. – rispose lei impertinente, riprendendo velocemente un contegno.

- Certamente, ma speravo di risentire l'intera storia dal suo punto di vista, oltre che da quello di sua madre. Sa, è una delle procedure standard. – ammiccò, tornando a rivolgersi a lei con tono complice.

- D'accordo, d'accordo… - concesse finalmente la ragazza, seppur riluttante - …deve sapere che da qualche tempo, forse tre mesi, mi succede di avere… come dire… delle… ehm… visioni… non so se è il termine giusto, sicuramente lei mi saprà dire meglio… -

- Va benissimo così. Ma, la prego, continui. – la esortò Nicholas.

Impacciatissima, incespicando nelle parole e perdendo più di una volta il filo del discorso, gli raccontò di come talvolta, quando era assorta o nei momenti di dormiveglia, cadesse in una sorta di trance e sognasse questa sedicenne, vedendo il mondo attraverso i suoi occhi, provando le sue stesse emozioni; che più di una volta, risvegliandosi, le capitava di sentirsi ancora raggiante o affranta per qualche motivo che non la riguardava, ma che le restava addosso per diversi minuti. Gli narrò dei suoi vaghi ricordi di queste esperienze e delle cose straordinarie che lei, ossia quella ragazzina, poteva compiere con un semplice movimento di una corta asticella.

Parlò per venti minuti buoni, accompagnata soltanto dal sottofondo di soft-rock e dallo scandire dei secondi di un massiccio orologio a pendolo.

Si era aspettata che il dottor Scott durante il suo resoconto, scribacchiasse furiosamente appunti e facesse schemi, congetture, elucubrazioni e quant'altro sulla possibile causa originaria del suo problema, come aveva sempre visto fare nei film. Al contrario, Nicholas passò tutto il tempo a fissarla, annuendo impercettibilmente di tanto in tanto.

Quando finalmente Lydia smise di bofonchiare sulla totale irrazionalità delle sue visioni, lui espirò a lungo, come se fino ad allora avesse trattenuto il fiato, quindi si passò una mano tra i capelli, sistemandosi dietro l'orecchio alcuni crini ribelli.

Infine, tornando a posare lo sguardo d'argento fuso sul suo, le sussurrò – Se ho capito bene, lei desidera innanzitutto essere rassicurata sulla sua salute mentale e, in secondo luogo, porre un freno a questi flussi di ricordi non suoi e, a suo parere, del tutto indecorosi. -

Ancora una volta Lydia rimase sconcertata dall'eccezionale capacità di quel giovane uomo di tradurre in parole i suoi pensieri.

- Effettivamente, ha centrato in pieno la questione. – confermò infatti.

- Ora – riprese lui, in tutta schiettezza – per indagare sulla natura di queste esperienze avrei bisogno di ulteriori chiarimenti. In pratica, ho bisogno di toccare con mano con cosa ho a che fare. Purtroppo, mi rincresce, ma conosco un solo modo per fare ciò e non sempre i miei pazienti acconsentono a sottoporsi alla terapia che sto per suggerirle…-

- Sarebbe? -

- Ipnosi, signorina Langshore, ipnosi…- fece lui. Poi, notando l'espressione vacua dipintasi sul volto di Lydia, aggiunse - Catalessi… Sonno profondo provocato artificialmente, durante il quale è possibile essere guidati nei meandri più reconditi del nostro subconscio. -

La giovane donna rimase però a guardarlo, attonita. La bocca a forma di "O" e gli occhi sbarrati, scrutava il dottore con diffidenza, convinta che da un momento all'altro sarebbero apparsi i cameraman urlando "_Candid Camera!_".

Dopo alcuni minuti di assoluto silenzio, tranne che per l'incessante toc-toc del pendolo, Nicholas sembrò spazientirsi e alzò un sopracciglio con fare interrogativo.

Capendo allora che non era affatto soggetto di uno scherzo dell'internazionale e sempreverde trasmissione televisiva, Lydia serrò la mascella e abbassò le iridi d'oro verso le mani che teneva in grembo, contratte quasi spasmodicamente.

- D'accordo – esalò d'un tratto – ma…non voglio che se ne sappia nulla…specialmente mia madre… non credo che farebbe i salti di gioia nel… -

- Non uscirà dalle mura di questo studio, non si preoccupi – la interruppe lui per l'ennesima volta.

- Ehm… in tal caso… cosa devo fare? – la sua voce uscì più insicura di quanto avrebbe desiderato lasciar trapelare.

- Si sdrai pure sul divano e, fondamentale, cominci a rilassarsi. Il suo attuale stato di agitazione non le consentirà di scalfire le potenti barriere che la mente pone a mo' di difesa. È questo il principale motivo per cui la maggior parte delle persone non riesce a Vedere dentro di sé, come capita invece spesso a lei, signorina Longshore: la vita è così frenetica e fugace che si è sempre in tensione. Anche nel sonno. -

Mentre il tono basso e suadente del dottore pronunciava queste parole, la musica, che ora era un familiare progressive, si fece più intensa.

Il ritmo di quella particolare canzone partiva lento, soffice. Lydia adattò ad essa la cadenza dei suoi respiri, cominciando davvero ad allentare il nervosismo che le attanagliava muscoli e meningi: adorava quel genere musicale. Ogni volta che ascoltava una canzone di quello stesso gruppo che lo stereo stava riproducendo in quel momento, era come se il mondo si fermasse e d'un tratto esistessero soltanto lei e il suo cuore che batteva a tempo di musica.

- Molto bene, sì – ricominciò lui – respiri a fondo. -

Si chiese se il dottor Scott lo sapesse, se avesse intuito dal suo sguardo che genere di musica era solita ascoltare, come era riuscito a carpire tutte le altre informazioni sul suo conto, ma subito scacciò quella supposizione assai tediosa dalla mente, concentrandosi nuovamente sull'arpeggio della chitarra elettrica.

_Nessuno può leggere nella mente, in fondo – _si autorassicurò.

- Ad ogni respiro che esala, la sua mente si svuota. Ad ogni respiro si rilassa sempre di più. –

La voce graffiante e le studiate pause che intervallavano ogni segmento di frase, contribuivano ulteriormente a distenderle i muscoli e appiattire il turbinio confuso dei suoi pensieri.

- Ora conterò alla rovescia, da dieci fino allo zero. Tutto ciò che lei deve fare è immaginare una luce bianca sopra di lei, come un riflettore su un palcoscenico che illumina lei e lei soltanto. Dieci… si concentri su questa luce che la sovrasta. Nove… è chiara, brillante, quasi la acceca. Otto… focalizzi la sua posizione, prenda coscienza del suo corpo. Sette… si sente serena, pienamente in pace con se stessa. Sei… si lasci trasportare da questa sensazione di benessere… -

Ad ogni secondo che passava, Lydia sentiva la musica levarsi e sopraffarla, trasportarla in altri, sconosciuti luoghi e abbracciarla, coccolandola teneramente. La mente era sgombra e la voce del dottor Scott sempre più estranea, remota, irraggiungibile.

- Cinque… sta facendo il suo ingresso in un posto sicuro. Quattro… nulla può turbarla. Tre… si abbandoni a questa benefica atarassia. Due… se dovesse aver bisogno di tornare da questo viaggio, dovrà semplicemente riaprire gli occhi. Uno… … -

L'ultima cosa che Lydia vide fu l'indice dello psicanalista che la toccava in mezzo alla fronte, esercitando una debole pressione. L'occhio clinico si soffermò per un istante sull'anello d'argento che lo cingeva, raffigurante una sorta di blasone, su cui spiccava evidente una notevole 'M'.

Poi le immagini si fecero sfocate, dai contorni sempre meno nitidi e consistenti.

E tutto fu nero.

***

_Why is this other life  
Haunting me everyday  
I'd break through the other side  
If only I'd find the way  
Something's awfully familiar  
The feeling's so hard to shake  
Could I have lived in that other world  
It's a link that I'm destined to make_

Ed ecco una figura a spirale attraversarle di quando in quando il campo visivo, ruotando. Piccoli puntolini luminosi forellavano l'oscurità che l'avvolgeva, dandole una sensazione piacevole e confortante di calore. Sentiva la testa pesante come se avesse assunto tonnellate di barbiturici. Una vena le pulsava ritmicamente su una tempia.

Quando riaprì gli occhi, non era più nello stravagante studio di Nicholas Scott, bensì in un ampio ambiente ricoperto di mattonelle di marmo rosa.

Il tepore che aveva percepito prima si rivelò essere dovuto al fatto che lei era immersa fino alle spalle nell'acqua temperata di un'enorme vasca circolare.

Trasse un profondo respiro, completamente rilassata, contemplando _senza minimamente stupirsi_ il quadro di fronte a lei, che raffigurava una sirena bellamente addormentata, il cui petto si alzava e si abbassava, a seconda dei suoi respiri.

Stava riesaminando a mezza voce una materia _sconosciuta,_ disegnando sulla superficie schiumosa dell'acqua strani glifi _che non aveva mai visto prima, ma che invece nella sua testa assumevano incredibilmente un significato._

Completato il ripasso, si compiacque della sua conoscenza delle Antiche Rune che, grazie anche alle sue fresche ricerche in biblioteca, era riuscita ad approfondire al punto che avrebbe potuto superare senza difficoltà anche un esame M.A.G.O., sebbene lei fosse ancora al sesto anno.

_Definire quella situazione assurda era un eufemismo: rimuginava a proposito di materie, biblioteche, esami e scuole, che sentiva menzionare ora per la prima volta, come fosse una routine quotidiana trattare simili argomenti._

I M.A.G.O., si ritrovò nuovamente a considerare, imperturbabile, _neanche fosse stata un'altra persona a formulare quelle osservazioni al posto suo; una mente preponderante, alla cui prepotenza la sua coscienza non poteva far altro che soccombere._

_E così Lydia si lasciò trascinare da quel flusso inarrestabile di pensieri, passiva spettatrice di quell'anomala scena._

I M.A.G.O. erano effettivamente oggetto ordinario delle sue riflessioni. Talvolta le parevano talmente vicini da poter quasi riconoscere l'ansia pre-esame fiorirle dentro. Altre volte si chiedeva se sarebbe mai riuscita a raggiungere il tanto agognato obiettivo. Sicuramente se Harry avesse continuato con così tanta costanza e insistenza ad andare in cerca di guai, non sarebbe sopravvissuta all'anno. Oh, come la facevano dannare, lui e Ron! Se avessero fatto confluire tutto il loro impegno nello studio, anziché in questi progetti pro-Principe e anti-Malfoy, avrebbero anche potuto darle filo da torcere per rimanere sempre la prima della classe. E invece l'unico pensiero che associavano ad attività scolastiche era il Quidditch! Ah…maledetta quella volta che pure Ron era entrato a far parte della squadra! Da allora l'unico argomento di cui riuscivano a parlare quei due idioti di amici che si ritrovava era sempre e solo quell'insulso sport che non era mai riuscita a capire, e pertanto si era sempre ritrovata a doverli ascoltare in silenzio, senza mai aver la possibilità di esprimere la propria opinione a riguardo… Beh… non che ora la situazione fosse tanto diversa, anzi!

Le riaffiorò alla mente il ricordo dell'ultima volta che si erano concretamente rivolti la parola.

Ora di Trasfigurazione. Lei l'aveva apertamente deriso per i baffi che si era appena fatto spuntare e lui, in risposta, l'aveva imitata mentre alzava la mano, saltellando sul posto, per richiamare l'attenzione dei professori durante le interrogazioni.

L'eco della risatine di Calì e Lavanda che era conseguita a questa "simpaticheria" le risuonava ancora nelle orecchie, corrodendole il fegato, sebbene l'episodio risalisse a più di due settimane prima.

Non riusciva a darsi pace. La delusione che le aveva dato Ron era a dir poco cocente! Non solo le aveva spezzato il cuore, facendosi trovare nel bel mezzo della Sala Comune a pomiciare con quella pettegola millantatrice della Brown… ora si era addirittura permesso di prendersi pubblicamente gioco di lei.

Ma perché?

In sei anni che lo conosceva aveva imparato ad apprezzare la sua goffaggine e la sua talvolta scarsa perspicacia e, malgrado con Harry cercasse ancora di sostenere il contrario – con peraltro assai scarsi risultati – aveva sviluppato per lui un sentimento che andava ben oltre l'amicizia, sorpassando perfino l'amore fraterno che provava per il Bambino Sopravvissuto.

E ora non riuscivano neanche più a degnarsi di uno sguardo, non si rivolgevano nemmeno più il saluto.

Certo, non era unicamente colpa del ragazzo se tra loro era calato quell'imbarazzo rancoroso. Ricordava perfettamente come, appena finita la fatidica lezione di Trasfigurazione, il sangue che ancora le ribolliva nelle vene, era corsa da McLaggen a chiedergli di essere il suo cavaliere per la festa di Natale di Lumacorno.

Ma in quale altro modo avrebbe dovuto reagire? Quella festa era l'evento dell'anno e, ne era certa, tra invitati ed imbucati vi avrebbe partecipato tutta Hogwarts!

E di certo lei non poteva presentarsi sconfitta di fronte all'intera scuola. Aveva dignità ed orgoglio da mantenere.

Quanto a McLaggen, non lo poteva soffrire, così borioso e pieno di sé, ma era il ragazzo che, escludendo Malfoy, Ron aborriva maggiormente, quindi quale miglior vendetta?

E allora, perché il pensiero della smorfia che sarebbe comparsa sul volto lentigginoso di Ron alla vista di lei, col suo nuovo vestito da cerimonia, a braccetto con Cormac non la faceva affatto sentire meglio?

Sospirando, si alzò dalla vasca, la cui acqua si era ormai raffreddata del tutto. Fece qualche passo a piedi nudi sul marmo del Bagno dei Prefetti, per raggiungere il cesto degli asciugamani. Ne afferrò uno e se lo sfregò rudemente su tutto il corpo, quasi nel tentativo di gettar via quei mesti pensieri che da giorni le si erano appiccicati addosso, come se le avessero scagliato un Icanto IncollaTutto. Quando si accorse che la ruvida spugna le aveva lasciato segni rossi in ogni parte, soddisfatta, ricominciò a vestirsi, per poi tornare nel suo dormitorio.

Mancavano meno di tre ore alla tanto attesa "festicciola" del Lumaclub ed era giunto il momento di iniziare a prepararsi; e dicendo questo non intendeva soltanto abito, trucco e acconciatura, no. Quello che le serviva sistemare era il suo alquanto fragile stato psicologico: doveva assolutamente smetterla di compiangersi, altrimenti tutti si sarebbero accorti della sua debolezza e questa sarebbe stata, per lei, la sconfitta più grande.

Mentre si vestiva dell'abito verde mare e si pettinava i capelli, cospargendoli abbondantemente della "Lozione Curlystraightening", cercò di tornare a focalizzare la propria attenzione sull'unico argomento che poteva farle tornare il buon umore: le sue recenti letture di Antiche Rune.

Fu così che alle dieci meno un quarto era pronta, profumata ed impomatata per bene, ad aspettare McLaggen nella Sala Comune, che si era già svuotata da almeno un quarto d'ora. I pensieri che le avevano rovinato il pomeriggio erano stati accuratamente riposti in un angolino blindato della sua mente ed ora lei era libera di dedicarsi a tutte le frivolezze che quel ricevimento adduceva alla serata.

Per esempio il fatto che quella specie di gradasso con il cervello di un Vermicolo, il cui unico neurone orbitava solo e triste nella vanagloria di essere una Pluffa, era in ritardo di quarantacinque minuti!

Sbuffò, impaziente, cominciando a picchiettare istericamente un piede sul pavimento, mentre con lo sguardo percorreva ancora e ancora la Sala Comune. In quel momento era totalmente deserta, ma di certo Hermione non l'aveva mai vista così affollata durante le vacanze natalizie come quell'anno, eccetto forse durante il Torneo Tremagli: pressoché nessuno, nella scuola, era tornato a casa per trascorrere le Feste in famiglia – e comunque quei pochi che erano rincasati erano tutti dei primi anni - tutti quanti erano rimasti per la "Festa del Lumaclub".

Era davvero comico vedere i Sempre-Imbronciati Serpeverde girovagare per il castello che sprizzava allegria da tutti gli spifferi. Comico, per non dire spaventosamente rallegrante.

Giusto qualche giorno prima, nella sua via dalla Biblioteca alla Torre Grifondoro, giunta al settimo piano, si era imbattuta in Tiger e Goyle che, a quanto pareva, tentavano di rubare tutti i Leccalecca che Vitious aveva regalato alle malconce armature che ingombravano ogni andito di Hogwarts, nella speranza di renderle un po' più consone all'atmosfera festaiola.

Sembravano soli, tanto che stava quasi per avvicinarsi e chiedere cosa ci facessero in quel corridoio a quell'ora di sera e, possibilmente, cogliere l'occasione di togliere qualche punto a Serpeverde con una scusa qualsiasi, per dare finalmente un senso a quella giornata.

E invece un istante dopo era spuntato Malfoy alle loro spalle, un'espressione frustrata sul volto che non gli si addiceva affatto, il quale, con l'usuale tono strascicato e canzonatorio, li aveva apostrofati: - Ma insomma, razza di gorilla incapaci e ingordi che non siete altro! Che cazzo state combinando? Vi avevo ordinato di farmi da palo o no? Sapete che significa? –

Al che, la voce perennemente perplessa e ottusa di Tiger aveva farfugliato in risposta: - Dovevamo trasfigurarci in pali, Dra'? Ma non avevi mica detto che volevi che ti coprissimo mentre…-

- Zitto imbecille! – lo aveva interrotto velocemente Malfoy - Potrebbe esserci qualcuno in ascolto! Cazzo… a volte mi chiedo davvero come mai non siate finiti a Grifondoro: stupidi come siete, vi sareste ambientati da Dio con quei Mezzosangue… basta guardare Paciock! Poi però mi ricordo che i vostri genitori sono persone rispettabili e al servizio del Signore Oscuro e allora mi domando se vi abbiano sottoposti a lobotomia quando eravate piccoli o se non abbiano scambiato le vostre culle con quelle di qualche schifoso Babbano!!! -

Si era guardato intorno, in attesa di una qualsiasi reazione a quella simpatica sequela di insulti che gli aveva vomitato addosso.

Quelli, al contrario, si erano rimessi a gustare i loro dolcetti natalizi, senza degnarlo nemmeno di ascolto.

Irato, aveva alzato lo sguardo dritto nella sua direzione.

Aveva colto nei suoi occhi cinerei un barlume di sorpresa, misto a collera e forse paura di essere stato beccato con la bacchetta puntata verso il calderone. Un secondo dopo era già scomparso, lasciando al suo posto alla solita espressione di irriverente indifferenza.

Vedendola sorridere, le aveva chiesto, nel consueto tono mellifluo e affettato: - Perché diavolo ridi tu, impicciona di una Mezzosangue? –

- Non occorre che te la prendi tanto, _Dra'_! Volevo solo complimentarmi con te. Pensa un po', è la prima volta che riesci a farmi ridere senza bisogno di essere sotto forma di furetto! –

Lui, assottigliando gli occhi, si era avvicinato di qualche passo.

- Tu invece sei così saccentemente e pedantemente noiosa, che persino Lenticchia si è stufato di te. –

Se l'era aspettata la stoccata da parte di qualche Serpeverde, sicché nel momento in cui Malfoy aveva proferito quell'insinuazione, non l'aveva scalfita minimamente.

- Fottiti, _Dra'_! -

- Non ti conviene invitarmi così esplicitamente, _Hermy_. Ho capito che sono irresistibile per te come per tutte le altre, ma, chi lo sa, un giorno potrei anche dimenticarmi le tue deplorevoli origini e prenderti in parola! -

E, lanciandole un ultimo fugace sguardo che non era ben riuscita a decifrare, si era voltato ed era sparito dietro l'angolo del corridoio, il mantello che svolazzava dietro a lui, lasciandola a sganasciarsi contro la parete, pensando alla faccia pallida e vagamente angosciata che aveva assunto mentre articolava le parole "gorilla" e "lobotomia". Dette da lui, sembravano avere un nonsochè di ridicolo, neanche fossero stati gli stessi Tiger e Goyle a pronunciarle.

Mentre ancora sorrideva al ricordo di quel banale episodio, qualcuno tossicchiò alle sue spalle, in un palese tentativo di richiamare la sua attenzione.

Si voltò di scatto, solo per ritrovarsi di fronte ad un Cormac McLaggen addobbato peggio dell'albero di Natale in Sala Grande: il vestito da cerimonia era tutto fronzoli, bordature e orpelli, per non parlare dell'evidente strato di trucco che gli imporporava le guance e della quantità abominevole di gelatina che gli fissava i capelli in un impacco talmente fisso da sembrare marmoreo.

Represse a stento una smorfia di disgusto di fronte a tanta boria e arroganza, che, miscelata con quel tocco di aberrante senso estetico che lo contraddistingueva fra mille, lo rendeva una delle persone più deprecabili di tutta Hogwarts.

- Ciao Hermione – la salutò McLaggen, sorridendo.

Sembrava quasi che anche il semplice atto di sorridere non fosse fine a se stesso, ma avesse lo scopo di esibire le due file di denti candidi e perfetti che si celavano nella sua cavità orale.

- Bu-buonasera, Cormac – rispose con voce deliberatamente incerta, per camuffare tutta la repulsione che quell'essere viscido le provocava.

- Sarà senz'altro un'eccelsa serata al tuo fianco. Sei bella come la parata che realizzai l'altro anno in una partitella estiva assieme ai miei cugini. E ti assicuro che questo è uno dei più bei complimenti che potessi farti. -

- In tal caso, mi sento davvero _lusingata_. -

- E credo bene! Ma permettimi di spiegarti la dinamica degli eventi, affinché tu possa comprendere appieno l'entità della lode che poc'anzi ti ho tributato… - cominciò lui, in tono elettrizzato e con un linguaggio che rasentava l'ottocentesco.

Rassegnata, alzò gli occhi al cielo, sospirando. Sarebbe stata una serata decisamente lunga. Sbadigliò rumorosamente, evidentemente cercando di fargli realizzare il suo totale disinteresse per l'argomento Quidditch. Invano. Il suo gesto passò del tutto inosservato, dacché il ragazzo si stava già profondendo in accurate descrizioni del suo tuffo laterale che era riuscito a salvare la Pluffa dall'entrare nell'anello sinistro e di come questo suo recupero avesse _miracolosamente_ consentito alla partita di riaprirsi e avesse così garantito la Grazia Eterna all'intera umanità.

- Naturalmente, Cormac. Il tuo genio sportivo è indefettibile, nessuno lo ha mai messo in dubbio… ma, vedi, ci sarebbe una certa festicciola giù in Sala Grande, non so se hai presente. Ecco… mi era sembrato di intuire che fossimo diretti lì, benché sia già cominciata da almeno un'ora. – asciutta, concisa e dritta al punto, come solo lei sapeva essere.

- Oh, sì… ma certo, come no… la festa di Lumacorno… - rifletté, corrugando la fronte e portandosi un indice alle labbra, come se gli fosse appena tornato alla memoria.

- Andiamo? – la invitò, tornando a ostentare la sua immacolata dentatura. Le porse il braccio e, quando lei vi posò delicatamente il suo, si diresse fuori dal buco del ritratto della Signora Grassa, il petto gonfio e il passo sicuro, mentre riprendeva a narrarle le sue memorabili gesta sportive.

La Sala Grande era l'immagine della magnificenza.

Alle ordinarie decorazioni erano stati aggiunti un sacco di altri piccoli dettagli ed espedienti magici che, nel complesso, rendevano la stanza ancora più incredibile del solito: le candele erano state sostituite con piccoli angeli argentei che riverberavano una luce azzurra e cristallina; le vetrate indaco del castello erano magicamente illuminate a giorno, quasi ci fosse stato il sole a concedere, per l'occasione, i suoi caldi raggi in quella in realtà gelida serata invernale; drappeggi di morbido velluto cobalto ornavano ogni dove; il soffitto incantato era stato modificato, cosicché si scorgessero nel cielo miriadi di astri e di costellazioni, anziché le nuvole plumbee e burrascose che effettivamente occupavano la volta celeste da più di qualche giorno; un sottile pulviscolo bianchissimo scendeva deliziosamente dal soffitto, senza però andare a depositarsi sugli ospiti, ma scomparendo prodigiosamente a circa tre metri dal suolo, rendendo l'atmosfera più natalizia che mai.

Al loro ingresso, parecchie teste si voltarono nella loro direzione e lei si servì di tutta la sua irriducibile volontà nella lotta contro se stessa per non cedere all'istinto di abbassare lo sguardo e arrossire.

A quanto pareva, non avevano ancora iniziato a ballare. Vassoi d'argento fluttuavano ancora dolcemente in aria, peregrinando tra quella marea di gente e portando raffinati spuntini e drink apparentemente innocui. Una piccola orchestra, composta unicamente da archi, stava eseguendo lo squisito sottofondo musicale, anche se Lumacorno aveva assicurato che al momento delle danze sarebbe stata sostituita dalle Sorelle Stravagarie, che aveva personalmente provveduto a chiamare. E non erano gli unici ospiti esterni che avrebbero partecipato. Come infatti aveva garantito il professore di Pozioni, erano presenti qui e là numerose facce di maghi e streghe piuttosto attempati, sicuramente qualche vecchio studente che aveva partecipato all'elitario Lumaclub, grazie al quale era riuscito ad ottenere qualche posizione di successo nel mondo del lavoro.

Afferrando al volo un calice di Acquaviola da uno dei piatti galleggianti, si disse che le sarebbero serviti parecchi alcolici per riuscire a sostenere un'intera serata assieme a Cormac Il-Portiere-Più-Tronfio-Che-La-Storia-Avesse-Mai-Avuto-Il-Dispiacere-Di-Conoscere McLaggen. Lo vuotò in un sol sorso - sebbene non avesse mai bevuto un liquore prima d'allora – e, presa dalla foga del momento, ne ghermì immediatamente un altro.

Al quarto bicchiere il suo cavaliere non aveva ancora finito la sua minuziosa e interminabile filippica su quanto l'introduzione delle nuove severe norme contro gli Incantesimi AntiScivolo avesse seriamente danneggiato la sicurezza e la capacità professionale dei giocatori durante il maltempo.

Nella disperata ricerca di aria fresca e non contaminata dalla parola "Quidditch" – che mai come in quella sera si era vista costretta a detestare – colse la prima opportunità che le capitò sotto mano per poter fuggire da quel mostro senza sembrare eccessivamente scortese.

- Scusami, Cormac… credo di aver scorto Harry. Ti spiace se vado a salutarlo un momento? – domandò illuminandosi improvvisamente, e, notando l'espressione contrita che gli si era dipinta poiché aveva interrotto la sua ardita orazione, si affrettò ad aggiungere – Torno subito, solo il tempo di andare a vedere se si stanno divertendo _anche loro_… Non ti preoccupare, non aspetto altro che sentire la conclusione del tuo discorso… -

Menzogna più spudorata non poteva venirle in mente. Lei non vedeva l'ora che lui finisse di parlare _definitivamente _e che si tappasse quella fogna una volta per tutte, non certo di ascoltare l'epilogo di quell'assurda arringa.

Ma pazienza.

Non era affatto rammaricata di averlo piantato con la prima scusa. Tutto il contrario. Si dispiaceva di non averlo mollato prima.

Durante il tragitto verso l'angolo della Sala dove Harry stava chiacchierando spensieratamente con Luna, Ginny e Dean fece in tempo a tracannare altre due Acquaviole e un Firewhiskey: mancava poco all'inizio delle danze… e Merlino solo sapeva cosa le sarebbe toccato subire, allora.

- Ve lo assicuro: Lumacorno ha una collezione segreta di Gorgolinfa. Mio padre ne ha scritto una articolo qualche numero fa. Per cosa credete che sia un così abile pozionista? – stava spiegando la biondina animatamente.

- Forse perché è un prerequisito necessario per diventare l'insegnante di Pozioni? – sopraggiunse allora, tirando un intimo sospiro di sollievo. Quella conversazione era decisamente più spassosa degli Incantesimi AntiScivolo e vattelappesca.

Quattro teste si voltarono automaticamente verso di lei.

- Hermione! Sei ancora viva allora! – la salutò una raggiante Ginny Weasley – temevamo che quel feticista di un McLaggen ti avesse assassinata e seppellita da qualche parte nel campo di Quidd… -

- Ti prego, non menzionare più quello sport in mia presenza! Se ne sento parlare ancora un solo minuto, credo che sarò io ad uccidere qualcuno. -

- L'ho sempre sospettato che quel McLaggen fosse una gran testa di cazzo… ma non pensavo che fosse così coglione da lasciarsi sfuggire una bellezza come te! Sei semplicemente splendida stasera, Granger… – intervenne a quel punto Dean Thomas.

- DEAN! Non essere così sboccato! Non vorrai farmi vergognare proprio stasera, vero? – lo redarguì Ginny, un cipiglio sul volto davvero simile a quello di sua madre.

- Eddai Gin, non fare così… - Dean afferrò la rossa per i fianchi e la trasse a sé, per depositarle un casto bacio sulla punta del naso.

Vide Harry sbiancare di fronte a quella effusione, palesemente compunto.

Stava per mormorargli qualche parola di comprensione per la sua difficile situazione sentimentale, quando un coro di applausi si diffuse tra la folla, mentre sul palchetto allestito sotto alle enormi Clessidre delle Case salivano niente meno che le Sorelle Stravagarie, il gruppo che, assieme ai Vampire's Wings, facevano impazzire i giovani del mondo magico.

Non appena attaccarono a suonare, decine e decine di coppie si lanciarono al centro dello stanzone per il primo ballo della serata.

- Hey, Hermione, guarda un po' laggiù… Merlino, ma non si vergognano alla loro età?!? – le gridò Ginny in un orecchio, tirandole significative gomitate e indicandole Lumacorno e la Sprite che piroettavano sulla pista, scatenatissimi.

Davanti ad un simile quadretto, non poté fare a meno di scoppiare in una fragorosa e genuina risata. Un po' perché era da parecchio tempo che non si concedeva il lusso di essere allegra, un po' per gli effetti dell'alcol che cominciavano a farsi sentire, non riusciva più a smettere di ridere. Con le lacrime agli occhi, rialzò nuovamente lo sguardo, frugando la sala per vedere le reazioni degli altri studenti a quella scena che le aveva suscitato tanta ilarità.

Fu allora che li vide.

Il sorriso le morì in gola.

Le lacrime cominciarono a rigarle le guance. Lacrime che prima erano causate da un eccesso di riso, ma che ora sapevano di tutt'altro. Amarezza, delusione, _disillusione_.

Al centro della Sala se ne stavano Ron e Lavanda nel chiaro atto di esplorarsi la laringe a vicenda, come al solito. Ma c'era di peggio. Le dita inguantate di giallo di Lavanda affondavano tra i capelli fulvi del suo migliore amico, mentre le mani di Ron vagavano per la schiena della Brown, per poi indugiare sul suo sedere, scoprendolo al pubblico, dal momento che la minigonna vertiginosa del suo provocante vestito color zafferano arrivava a malapena alle cosce.

Con un solo, rapido gesto se le asciugò e, noncurante degli sguardi allarmati che i suoi amici le stavano scoccando, ricominciò a ridere ancora più forte di prima,. Una risata sguaiata, isterica, volta a coprire il crepitio che il suo cuore avrebbe altrimenti causato, sbriciolandosi.

Doveva andarsene da lì prima di scoppiare a piangere davanti a tutta la scuola. L'ultima cosa che desiderava in quel momento in cui il suo orgoglio era stato calpestato così brutalmente era che la gente provasse _compassione_ per lei.

Iniziò a camminare a passo spedito verso la Sala d'Ingresso.

Il respiro affannoso, la testa che le scoppiava e una crescente nausea era tutto ciò che riusciva a provare in quel momento. Era come se il vaso delle sue emozioni fosse traboccato, svuotandosi di qualsiasi pensiero che deviasse dai soli dolori fisici che la affliggevano. Come se ciò che aveva appena visto la avesse traumatizzata così tanto che il suo subconscio si rifiutasse di ricordarlo.

Certo, non era stata certo una novità trovarsi il ragazzo che credeva di amare avvinghiato ad un'altra; tuttavia, quell'ultima visione dei due era stata il colpo di grazia: vederli rendere nota la loro relazione così esplicitamente l'aveva turbata di più che non la loro relazione stessa. Aveva provocato una specie di incrinatura nei suoi sentimenti, una deviazione.

Qualcosa a cui la sua voce interiore aveva immediatamente dato un titolo.

Disinnamoramento.

Nome che, però, fin da principio si era rifiutata di accettare, preferendo sopprimere quella molesta vocetta che continuava a mormorarle nell'orecchio.

Assorta pertanto nel silenzio gremito delle sue non-emozioni, restò stordita dal fragore che provocò la sua collisione contro qualcosa di duro e freddo. Qualcosa con uno stemma Serpeverde ricamato sul petto e con una folta criniera biondissima.

- Malfoy… - bisbigliò con il tono più spiacente che poté modulare per avergli rovesciato addosso il flute di champagne che teneva in mano.

- Mezzosangue, bada a dove metti i tuoi sudici piedi. – ringhiò lui, tagliente come una pietra sbrecciata, velenoso come un serpente mordace.

- Mi rincresce davvero… se posso fare qualcosa… - continuò a borbottare, tenendo gli occhi bassi e frugando tra le pieghe dell'abito alla ricerca della bacchetta.

Inaspettatamente qualcosa le catturò il polso, stringendolo fino a farle perdere la circolazione, e la strattonò via.

La stava trascinando – praticamente di peso – lontano dalla festa.

Troppo debole emotivamente per poter reagire, si lasciò guidare giù per una scalinata che non aveva mai attraversato in sei anni di scuola, che dava su un corridoio sotterraneo, terminante in una porticina di legno scrostato, che varcarono con foga.

Erano giunti in un bagno, evidentemente in disuso.

Al pavimento, così come alle pareti, mancavano parecchie mattonelle e quelle che, coraggiosamente, erano rimaste, si erano sciupate col tempo, smussandosi ai bordi e ingiallendosi per l'umidità. I pannelli che separavano un servizio dall'altro erano stati rimossi e ora i gabinetti se ne stavano uno accanto all'altro, scoperti ed abbandonati al loro destino. I lavelli, tuttavia, sembravano essere sopravvissuti quasi tutti al degrado che aveva colpito quella stanza. Il marmo color panna resisteva integro e i rubinetti d'ottone non si erano né scrostati né arrugginiti – a differenza dei finimenti metallici dei water – ma, al contrario, splendevano come fossero stati lucidati di recente. Anche l'odore che quell'ambiente emanava non era come ci si sarebbe aspettati a prima vista: sapeva, sì, di qualcosa di ammuffito, ma non di putrido, sapeva di polveroso, ma non di sporco. Una fragranza non forte, né acre, che non poteva essere definita disgustosa, ma nemmeno amabile. Semplicemente gradevole, quasi muschiata.

La testa continuava a girarle convulsamente, senza accennare segni di miglioramento, nonostante non fosse più viziata e pesante come quella della Sala Grande.

Stava definitivamente per vomitare il pessimo connubio di alcol e tartine che aveva ingerito durante la serata, nel tentativo di distrarsi dalla petulante parlantina di McLaggen.

Chiuse gli occhi, inspirando profondamente e cercando di concentrarsi su qualcosa di meno stomachevole di McLaggen e, d'un tratto, si ricordò grazie a chi era arrivata fino a quel bagno diroccato. Riaprì immediatamente le palpebre, sconvolta.

Si ritrovò davanti un Draco Malfoy che, i capelli scomposti, il volto scavato e la carnagione tendente all'olivastro nella zona del contorno occhi, si ripuliva l'abito nero da cerimonia con movimenti lesti e meccanici delle mani, accompagnati a movimenti altrettanto bruschi della bacchetta.

- Perché mi hai portata qui? – riuscì a formulare, flebilmente.

Nessun suono uscì da quelle labbra sottili e serie.

In tutta risposta, però, lo vide trarre un fazzoletto dalla tasca, inumidirlo sotto il rubinetto e avvicinarsi a lei, la bacchetta ancora ben salda nella mano destra.

Spaventata, cominciò a indietreggiare, fino a che il muro scalcinato non bloccò la sua ritirata.

Un ghigno gli attraversò il volto nel vederla con le spalle al muro, ma i suoi occhi erano ancora fissi su un punto preciso, attorno al suo ombelico.

Curiosa, abbassò anche lei gli occhi per trovare un'abnorme macchia di champagne che spiccava al centro di quella lunga stoffa verdemare che era il suo vestito.

Tornò a guardare la mano del Serpeverde che stringeva salda il fazzoletto bagnato e finalmente indovinò quali fossero le sue intenzioni.

- Ce ne hai messo di tempo, Granger. – ruppe il silenzio Malfoy, il riso maligno che tornava ad aleggiare sul suo volto diafano.

- Perché? – domandò, ignorando la sua provocazione – A cosa devo tutte queste premure, Malfoy? -

In quel momento anche lui alzò lo sguardo, fissandolo sul suo.

Una colata d'argento turbinava nelle sue iridi torbide, tenebrose, conturbanti.

Uno spettacolo che ricordava di aver già visto di recente.

Eppure era la prima volta che si trovavano così vicini. Soltanto poche decine di centimetri li separavano. Troppo poche.

Improvvisamente una parte remota della sua coscienza si risvegliò dal suo stato di succube testimone di quanto le stava accadendo.

Anche quei lisci capelli platinati non le erano nuovi, così come non lo erano la sua voce bassa e graffiante e il suo ghigno sghembo. Eppure non riusciva a portare alla memoria dove li avesse già conosciuti.

Una cosa oltremodo fastidiosa per lei, abituata com'era ad avere sempre tutte le risposte.

Lui fece un altro passo.

Era così vicino che riusciva ad odorare la sua Acqua Di Colonia e perfino la fragranza al limone del collutorio che usava. E questo le provocò un brivido lungo tutta la schiena.

Senza staccare gli occhi da quei magneti color tempesta, fece istintivamente un passo verso di lui, senza ponderare sulle conseguenze, ma limitandosi a seguire ciò che gli ormoni in fibrillazione le stavano dettando.

Il suo alito caldo le accarezzò il collo, facendole mancare l'aria. Ancora boccheggiante, lo contemplò mentre si scostava una biondissima ciocca che era andata a coprirgli l'occhio sinistro, ora di una sfumatura fumosa, rivelante desiderio.

Impulsivamente afferrò la sua camicia nera e andò a posare le sue labbra carnose su quelle pallide e sottili del Serpeverde.

Quando ritornò in sé e si rese conto cosa stava facendo era troppo tardi: Malfoy era irrotto senza troppa gentilezza nella sua bocca, avviluppandosi sulla sua lingua di tanto in tanto, per poi ritornare ad esplorare ogni dove della sua cavità orale e indugiando di proposito sui suoi incisivi che, proprio grazie a lui, le erano stati ridimensionati da Madama Chips.

_Stronzo - _non poté fare a meno di pensare, mentre lui interrompeva quel contatto.

Non appagato della sua piccola vigliaccata, si leccò le labbra e si avvicinò al suo orecchio per mormorare: - E questo a cosa lo devo, Granger? -

In tutta risposta lei, infischiandosene di quello che la ragione le suggeriva rigorosamente, si tuffò nuovamente tra quelle labbra afrodisiache, affondando una mano nella sua chioma color del miele e abbandonandosi a quel bacio rude quanto passionale.

Una strana, inconcepibile sensazione si fece strada nella sua mente sconvolta.

Lo voleva.

Senza freni, senza pudori, senza inibizioni. Lo voleva e basta.

E chiaramente anche lui non le era proprio indifferente. La bacchetta e il fazzoletto gli erano caduti dalle mani, che ora erano impegnate a circondarle la vita con fare possessivo, accarezzarle i fianchi e, nello stesso tempo, portarla più vicina a sé. Il tutto mentre le loro lingue continuavano a rincorrersi, ora gentilmente ora con volgarità, in una eterna lotta per la supremazia. Erano così stretti l'uno all'altra che lei poteva sentire il suo battito cardiaco, i muscoli guizzanti del suo torace, la sua eccitazione, la tensione dei suoi arti inferiori, malgrado gli spessi strati di stoffa del suo abito.

Quando finalmente si staccarono, bisognosi di ossigeno, lei cercò nuovamente il suo sguardo con inspiegabile urgenza. Voleva che quegli specchi d'argento, cangianti come cristallo fuso, ardenti come un incendio, velati di bramosia e concupiscenza la ammirassero un'altra volta. Solo così avrebbe potuto abbandonarsi agli impulsi che la stavano animando oltre ogni dire.

E nel momento in cui i loro sguardi s'incrociarono, lei non poté trattenere che le sue dita corressero a sfiorare quelle guance opalescenti in movimenti lenti e circolari, esattamente come quelli che le dita di lui le stavano imprimendo sulla schiena.

Era persa. Persa a causa dello stretto contatto che aveva con lui. Persa nel suo bacio. Persa tra le sue braccia. Persa nei suoi occhi.

Così persa da non riuscire a tornare in sé, perfino quando si accorse che Malfoy le stava allentando senza fretta i nastri che le tenevano il vestito aderente al corpo. Lo contemplò mentre glielo sfilava dal corpo, accompagnandolo con le mani, giù per i suoi fianchi, per le sue gambe, sotto le sue scarpe col tacco. Levò pure quelle dalle sue caviglie.

Era rimasta soltanto con la biancheria addosso, davanti a Malfoy.

Era esterrefatta, ma non per il fatto in sé, ma appunto per l'assenza di turbamento.

C'era qualcosa di estremamente sbagliato in tutto quello, ne era cosciente. Ciononostante non riusciva ad esserne confusa. Anzi.

Era determinata a soddisfare quei deprecabili istinti che la assalivano, divorandola.

Gli tolse il mantello e gli sbottonò la camicia, mentre lui le mordicchiava delicatamente il lobo per poi di prenderlo tra le labbra e succhiarlo un po' e gettarsi infine sul suo collo niveo. La pelle le bruciava sotto il tocco di quelle labbra fredde e roventi nello stesso tempo.

Si baciarono un'altra volta, ognuno conscio del desiderio dell'altro.

Poi lui rimosse anche gli ultimi indumenti che perduravano sui loro corpi seminudi, azzerando così la distanza che li separava, mentre la adagiava su una soffice coperta che aveva fatto comparire nel frattempo. Era lampante che non era un inesperto.

Un leggero e verginale rossore, le colorò le gote pallide, ma nessuno dei due vi badò.

I loro movimenti si erano fatti sempre più concitati e urgenti, i loro respiri erano accelerati.

Gemiti soffocati cominciarono ad essere esalati da parte di entrambi.

Lesta, allacciò le sue gambe attorno ai fianchi del ragazzo, pronta ad accoglierlo.

- Guardami. – le sussurrò Malfoy in un orecchio, facendola rabbrividire per l'ennesima volta.

Obbedì all'istante e nell'attimo in cui oro e argento si incontrarono, Malfoy in una sola decisa spinta le fu dentro.

Un piacere così doloroso da infiammarle tutte le terminazioni nervose, ma in un attimo il male scomparse, lasciando spazio soltanto alla pura euforia.

Si morse un labbro per evitare che uscissero tutti quei _si_ e _ancora_ che il suo corpo stava urlando.

E mentre quella beatitudine si faceva strada nei loro corpi, gli affondi di lui aumentavano di ritmo e di vigore.

Ambedue si muovevano sempre più velocemente, con naturalezza, incapaci di smettere, incapaci di moderarsi.

Non riuscì a trattenere un sospiro quando il bacino di lui urtò contro la pelle sensibile del suo clitoride, inviandole scosse di elettricità e di libidine in tutto il corpo.

Era una sensazione indescrivibile, che trascendeva ogni sua immaginazione.

_Eccezionale_. Era l'unica qualificazione che le veniva in mente, nonché il voto che tributava a quella marea di emozioni in cui loro due stavano annegando insieme, incatenati l'uno all'altra da un vincolo di sguardi, oltre che di carne.

E infine un'onda più impetuosa delle altre li travolse, provocando a entrambi tremiti incontrollati e una bruciante sensazione all'addome.

Raggiunsero insieme l'apice del piacere.

Mille colori le attraversarono il campo visivo, mentre euforica gettava indietro il capo e affondava le unghie nelle spalle larghe e scolpite di Malfoy, desiderando che quel momento durasse in eterno.

Draco, con un'ultima spinta e un ansito strozzato, esplose dentro di lei e pochi secondi dopo crollò su un fianco per non schiacciarla col proprio peso.

Restarono così ancora per qualche istante, il sudore che imperlava le loro fronti, gli ultimi fremiti di godimento che ancora li scuotevano, fino a che, colti dalla tipica spossatezza post-amplesso, si addormentarono, l'uno tra le braccia dell'altra.

Quando si svegliò, qualche ora più tardi, erano ancora nella stessa posizione.

La loro nudità la fece piacevolmente rabbrividire un'altra volta, mentre il ricordo di quanto era appena successo era impresso vividamente nella sua memoria.

_Eccezionale_, si trovò nuovamente a considerare. Era stata davvero un'esperienza eccezionale, in tutti i sensi. Anche in quello che comunque non si sarebbe mai ripetuta o, perlomeno, non con la stessa persona… Sospirò, quasi amareggiata da quel pensiero.

Ebbene sì, ne era convinta. Quello che aveva fatto non era stato un errore. Al contrario, l'essere lì segretamente relazionata a _Draco Malfoy_ non faceva altro che accentuare di più la legittimità delle sue azioni.

Non lo aveva fatto per vendetta contro Ron e Lavanda. Il loro pensiero non le aveva nemmeno attraversato la mente dal momento in cui aveva messo piede in quel bagno diroccato.

Non lo aveva fatto nemmeno perché era ubriaca. Certo, l'alcol le aveva tolto parecchie inibizioni che probabilmente da sobria l'avrebbero trattenuta.

Tuttavia non si stava pentendo minimamente di aver trascorso la notte con Malfoy. Nemmeno adesso che la sbornia le era passata.

Tipico suo: una volta presa una decisione non tornava mai sui suoi passi. Non era nella sua indole rincrescersi delle sue scelte.

Scrutando un'ultima volta le bionde ciocche che cadevano elegantemente sulla fronte del bel Serpeverde, rammentando come durante la notte era impazzita infilando le proprie dita tra quei crini di seta, si stupì non poco nel constatare che anche lui era sveglio e la stava osservando, l'usuale ghigno che gli increspava le labbra.

- Bentornata nel mondo dei vivi, Mezzosangue. -

Anche il tono era sempre lo stesso, anche se con una sfumatura diversa dal solito. Non era sprezzante, anzi. Se non avesse conosciuto fin troppo bene l'alterigia del ragazzo, avrebbe osato dire che si stava implicitamente complimentando con lei. Nemmeno lui pareva dispiaciuto di quanto era accaduto tra di loro.

Sorrise languidamente, ricambiando il suo sguardo criptico e perdendosi per l'ennesima volta in quell'oceano burrascoso che erano i suoi occhi.

Lui sollevò una mano per scostarle dal viso una ciocca ribelle e riportargliela dietro l'orecchio.

All'indice portava un anello d'argento, con lo stemma dei Malfoy in bella vista, la sinuosa ma importante 'M' che risaltava nel mezzo.

***

_I just cant help myself  
I'm feeling like I'm going out of my head  
Tears my heart into two  
I'm not the one I thought I always knew_

_Strange Déjà vu – Dream __Theater_

Lydia si svegliò di soprassalto, il cervello in fibrillazione.

Nulla le era mai parso così chiaro come il segno che aveva appena visto.

E, a conferma di tutte le sue brillanti ipotesi, c'era lui.

Il "dottor _Scott_" era lì, in piedi, a pochi centimetri da lei, i capelli solo un po' più lunghi di quelli che aveva ammirato fino ad un momento prima, lo stesso identico ghigno stampato sul viso dalla medesima eburnea carnagione, la mano ancora protesa verso il suo viso, l'emblema dei Malfoy che campeggiava alla base del suo secondo dito.

- Bentornata nel mondo dei vivi, Mezzosangue. –


End file.
